


How Scotty Nearly Ruined Everything

by oddmonster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/pseuds/oddmonster





	How Scotty Nearly Ruined Everything

Scotty ran a hand over Pavel's bare back and tried not to scream. Instead, only the softest of whimpers escaped his lips as he pushed his cock through the rim of the lad's tight and perfect arse. Scotty deliberately made himself go slow, unconvinced, as yet, that his new lover had grown accustomed to being taken.

For his part, Pavel showed much less restraint and judging by the noises he was making, they had another minute or so before someone called Security. Pavel wriggled and bucked against the mattress, his cries nearly shouts.

Scotty's hands came to rest on Pavel's slender hips, the bones sharp against his calloused fingers. He tried to tell Pavel to take it slow, to give himself time to adjust to the penetration, but all he managed was a high-pitched squeak.

Pavel raised himself up on his arms and arched his back. The change in angle allowed him to seated himself securely on Scotty's cock, and in one fell motion he slid down to the thick root.

Scotty cried out at the blinding flash of pleasure as his throbbing cock was engulfed in Pavel's slick, tight passage. But before he could catch his breath, the lad was thrusting urgently back against him, still wriggling and crying out.

Scotty took a deep breath and a slow, shallow stroke, but Pavel's movements redoubled in strength.

So he gave in and gave the lad what he wanted.

He closed his eyes and rocked his hips urgently against Pavel's ass. "Och, lad..." He slid one hand down from birdlike hipbone to Pavel's heavy, soft ballsack, but as soon as his fingers brushed the frizzed hair there Pavel sat back hard and stiffened. His whole body tensed, nearly vibrating with the tension.

Pavel's tight passage pulsed around Scotty's cock as Pavel's cries died down to a soft moan, and Scotty went back to gripping Pavel's hips while the lad came around him, squeezing Scotty's cock and sighing with pleasure, until at last he slumped forward and dropped back onto his arms. Pavel's head dropped limply forward, bringing the bones of his spine into stark relief.

Scotty groaned and allowed himself a slow, shallow stroke. Pavel's sigh became a moan again. "Pahjousta, l'ubimaya," he panted. "Come in me...Please, Monty."

Scotty didn't need much encouragement. He slid his arms around Pavel's thin torso and pulled him back up, until the lad wound up tight against him. He mouthed the spot under Pavel's ear that he'd decided to retire to and took another shallow stroke.

Pavel's gasp turned into a weak moan and he squeezed one of Scotty's knees. "So good, l'ubimaya." His words trailed off into inarticulate murmurs as Scotty moved in him some more, pushing deep now with every thrust. God, he was close. So close. The feeling of Pavel's warm skin against his belly, the desperate grip of those slender, clever fingers on his leg...

Scotty buried his face in the sweatdamp curls at the nape of Pavel's neck and let go, loosing pulse after pulse of come inside his lover's tight arse. Another whimper escaped him and Pavel turned his head, grinning and nuzzling, as if to catch the sound with his skin. Scotty's whimper turned into a respectable growl and Pavel moved his hand up to caress Scotty's jaw. "Da," he whispered. "Me too."

After that, they both collapsed.

Some time later, Scotty opened his eyes.

The two of them still lay tangled together on Scotty's wide bed, the sheets still disarranged from their earlier activities and the musk of sex still heavy in the air. Scotty was exhausted, but he could tell from Pavel's breathing that he was about eighty percent back to normal. And a normal Pavel was something akin to a hummingbird doing polytropes in its head. Scotty figured he had about six more minutes if he was lucky.

The sound of Pavel systematically cracking his toes told him his luck had run out. From toes it would be a short jump to knuckles and from there less than a minute before full-blown fidgeting.

With an effort, Scotty turned his head and nibbled Pavel's shoulder. "Erm, hi," he said.

Pavel rolled happily closer and kissed him enthusiastically, putting paid to any further need for Scotty's scintillating conversational skills.

Not that Scotty was complaining, mind you. Half the time he still couldn't believe that this--that them, the two of them, him and Chekov--were real. It wasn't just that Pavel was unbelievably sexy and adorable--although he had to admit that was quite a lot of it--but also that he was frighteningly brilliant and knew more about Wigner's theorem than Wigner himself, probably, and yet despite all that, he kept turning up naked and adoring in Scotty's arms. That more than anything, was the bit he was having trouble wrapping his mind around.

The thing was, Scotty's admittedly limited experience with relationships had led him to believe he was lucky to find someone who could put up with him for more than two weeks running. The point at which he answered something like Tell me what you're thinking by describing the equation for the density of a neutron star was usually when things entered into their inevitable death spiral.

Pavel broke the kiss and looked up at Scotty with a frank expression. "For a penny, your thoughts. Give zem to me?"

Scotty jumped.

"Yes. Um, close, lad. Very close." Scotty briefly considered the options. He already knew he was hopelessly in love, but he couldn't imagine how saying that would cause anything but trouble. He could, of course, try to make something up, but Pavel deserved better. He looked deep into his lover's eyes. "I don't know why plasma output from the EPS conduits is down. And I love you."

Pavel kissed him again, light and soft. "Monty, it is likely down because ze ship was attacked twice in the last week. Each time, energy necessary to maintain plasma density was diwerted to keep shield power up. And I lowe you too."

Scotty thought about it. "Less dense plasma would theoretically have a higher viscous surface tension and stick to the interior of the conduits rather than successfully passing through." Then he frowned. "Could you just run that last bit past me again?"

"Da. And in another twenty hours ze plasma's density should be back to normal."

Scotty rolled up on his elbow. "You sure about that, lad?"

Pavel shrugged. "Maybe...t'irty hours to return to maximum?"

"No no, I'm sure you're right about that, except that at this point we could easily siphon power from the warp drive and cut the plasma's restoration time to maybe half that, but--"

"это гениально! Of course! The warp driwe has a much faster recowery time!" Pavel shook his head. "I should have thought of zat." He smacked himself in the forehead and uttered a string of Russian that Scotty suspected was far too harsh for the situation. He captured Pavel's hand in his. "Actually I was asking about the erm, the other thing."

Pavel nodded eagerly. "да, я люблю тебя." He stopped and shook his head and struggled to enunciate. "I love you."

The expression on Pavel's face was so naked, so honest and pure that all of a sudden Scotty felt very dirty and very old. "I shouldn't have said anything, not right after--it is possible that, theoretical astrophysics aside, I am the daftest man in the galaxy." Scotty dropped Pavel's hand and rolled off him, turning away and looking around for a sheet to cover himself with.

"I do not understand." Pavel put a hand on his shoulder. "L'ubimaya. You are scaring me."

That stopped Scotty. Stopped him cold. He turned back to Pavel. "Look, laddie." He took a deep breath. "It wasna fair of me to say what I did, earlier, right after we'd...you know. That makes people...vulnerable. More emotional like. It wasn't right of me to do, although in my defense it was a complete accident. I didn't mean to say anything." Scotty bit his lip. He'd made a right mess of this an' all.

"You do not lowe me?" Pavel asked softly.

"Pasha no!" Scotty opted for action over words and scooped the lad back into his arms. "That's not it at all. Look...I love you. More than anything. More than...haggis and scotch and--hell, this ship even, but...it wasna fair for me to say it when I did and expect you to say it back."

"Did you?"

Scotty's turn to frown. "Did I what now?"

"Expect me to say it back to you."

"Erm no, to be honest. Actually, I think I half-expected you to run screaming from the room."

"Why?" Pavel's expression was patient.

"Because..." Scotty had to stop and think about this one. He closed his eyes. "Because you're beautiful," he said at last. "Because you're dead sexy and brilliant and perfect. And more than anything I want it to be true that you love me even a tenth as much as I love you. And..." He opened his eyes.

"And?"

"And that's not possible," Scotty said softly. His cheeks burned.

"Why?"

"What'd you mean why? I just said why."

"No," Pavel said. "You said pretty things about me and zen you decided you had made a mistake. Now I am confused."

"Pasha..." Scotty felt at a loss. He sniffed and let himself fall into his lover's eyes, in case this was the last time. Those big blue eyes. Scotty blinked. Maybe green. All he knew for certain at this point was that he'd give a lifetime to figure out which.

Pavel slid a hand along Scotty's jaw and up into his thinning hair, cupping his skull. Scotty fought the urge to purr. Instead he swallowed hard and tried to stay focused.

"Monty." Pavel leaned up and kissed the tip of Scotty's nose. "You are silly."

Scotty lay there and his nose got kissed a second time.

"And because I love you and you are silly I will tell you zis again when we fix the EPS conduits. And when we get attacked. And after, when we are here." Pavel got a worried look on his face. "Will zat be enough?"

Scotty rolled on top of Pavel and pinned him. He frantically kissed everything in reach then looked for more. Pavel murmured agreement and led Scotty's jaw to the expanse of his collarbone and flushed, thin chest. Scotty burrowed, seeking solace in his lover's skin. When he looked up, Pavel was remarkably composed.

"I love you," Scotty said. He followed it up with: "It's not fair."

Pavel's composure was disintegrating. Scotty could tell by how far the flush had spread and the fact his lover was panting like he'd just won the Academy marathon again. "What is not fair?" Pavel followed it up with something picturesque in Russian, eyes closed.

"I've forgotten," Scotty said truthfully, watching. He slung a thigh over one of Pavel's skinny legs and rolled half on top of him, moving one hand to the navigator's half-erect cock, his touch light and teasing. At the same time, he kissed the lad slowly and constantly but with great care, the way he was learning his lover preferred it.

Pavel broke the kiss, looking up at him frankly. "It is okay," he panted. "Zat is an involuntary response. I do not need you to--ah!--to...oh...Not if you would rather work on the...the EPS..." He sounded breathlessly seventeen again.

"Sod the EPS-plasma problem." Scotty dove back in.

Pavel moaned, arching his hips in a slow and maddening wriggle. Scotty's own cock briefly considered the possibility, then went back to sleep. But there was absolutely nothing wrong with his mouth or his hands. And he put both to good use bringing Pavel to a gasping, writhing, shouted bilingual orgasm. Scotty was sure his neighbors must have applauded.

Afterwards, Pavel wrapped himself comprehensively around Scotty in a manner remniscient of being smothered by a very warm and needy spider.

Scotty loved every minute of it. He held his Pasha tight and nuzzled the curls on the top of that marvelous head. It earned him a weak murmur and a drawn-out sigh. This time Pavel would be out for a while.

"Security to Commander Scott, come in Scott." The communicator on the nightstand lit up green.

Scotty groaned, then reached up and gave the offending object a weak thump. "Scott here. Er...I assure you everything's fine and that I uh...dropped a plasma coil on my foot."

After a few seconds, the communicator's light went green again. "A plasma coil."

"Absolutely. Three times, in fact. Hurts like a bugger--but no need to call Med-Bay. Bit of bruise in the morning, that's all. Thanks for checking! Cheers!" Scotty clicked the communicator off and tossed it into a corner.

Pavel raised his head off Scotty's chest sleepily. "You are a terrible liar."

"I am, aren't I? Terrible." Scotty stole a kiss and felt Pavel grin against his lips.

Then Pavel plopped back down insensate on Scotty's chest.

Scotty tucked the sheets up around them both and settled down to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling and carefully enjoyed the sensation of Pavel's body against his own. His lad was warm and pliable, and for a while Scotty was caught up in the feeling of each exhale coursing over his bare chest. But sleep eluded him.

He'd told Pavel the truth, even if he'd picked the worst possible time to do so, then followed up with a bit of simply A-One panicking. And still, Pavel seemed unperturbed and... and he'd said it back, too. That... that was impossible. Well, if he'd hadn't heard it with his own ears he'd have said it was impossible. Maybe the sex was so good he'd had some kind of seizure. I mean, it was really, incredibly good, mind-blowing--

"Oh, Monty. Stop sinking so hard and go to sleep. I love you. I will say zis so many times you will get sick of hearing it," Pavel murmured. He didn't lift his head from Scotty's chest.

Scotty tangled a hand in Pavel's magnificent curls. "Try me, lad."

Pavel snorted sleepily. After a few moments he said, "In Russia, we have a saying..." Then he sighed deeply.

Scotty listened intently, but the only noise in the darkened quarters was the sound of Pavel's deep and easy breathing. Still, Scotty listened on into the night.


End file.
